


Поймайте нас, если сможете

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Хитрый план, немного удачи - и Джаред с Дженсеном смогли осуществить то, о чем мечтали, их побег удался. Они наконец-то остались одни посреди канадских лесов. Почти одни, если не считать пару сотен спецназовцев с собаками и десяток вертолетов, которые ищут беглецов.





	Поймайте нас, если сможете

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для Team Earth на J2 AU Fest.

Дженсен посмотрел, как скрывается под водой небольшого озерца крыша "Импалы", и тяжело вздохнул. Всего пара часов поездки на этой великолепной машине — и он уже прикипел к ней всей душой. Жаль, что возможности продолжать побег на ней не было никакой — необходимо было уходить с трассы. А "Импала" в общем потоке машин выделялась так, как девочка-отличница на выпускном в гарлемской школе.

На секунду ему стало жалко того бородатого человека, который так старательно драил эту машину — Дженсен украдкой наблюдал за ним сегодня с утра через зарешеченное окно хозяйственного помещения. Ладно, государство богатое, купит для него еще одну машину. Он понаблюдал, как запузырилась грязная вода, сомкнувшись над утопленницей, произнес про себя: "И когда я поеду, включив все габаритные огни, долиной смертной тени, не убоюсь я зла, да сгинет оно под моими колесами". Затем натянул на глаза капюшон куртки и, ссутулившись, побрел вперед, туда, где на условленном месте его ждал подельник.

Уже вечерело, Дженсен активно изображал, что просто вышел прогуляться, гербарий собрать, ежиков покормить. Большинство машин проезжало мимо странной фигуры, вышагивающей по обочине, от притормаживавших он отмахивался — и те вновь набирали скорость. Но какие-то доброхоты все же остановились, открыли дверь и закричали ему:  
— Парень, давай к нам, бесплатно подвезем!

Дженсен натянул воротник на нос и пробормотал:  
— Никого не трогаю, иду наблюдать за бабочками.

Машина не отставала добрую пару минут, катившись рядом со скоростью идущего человека.

— Бабочки! — обернулся Дженсен к машине, потеряв терпение, и для убедительности помахивая руками как крылышками. — Орнитолог! Тьфу, бабочколог!

— Тут скоро к вечеру москиты налетят, — сказал мужчина, выглядывавший из машины. — Они и тебя сожрут, и бабочками твоими закусят. Давай ныряй в тачку, не корми комарье.

Дженсен помотал головой, изображая отчаянную решимость погибнуть ради науки.

— Ну смотри, парень, — и доброхот, пожав плечами, захлопнул дверцу.

Дженсен вздохнул было от облегчения, но услышал с водительского места отъезжавшей машины вопрос:  
— Слушай, а это не тот чувак...

— Да не, показалось...

Черт, Эклз натянул воротник еще выше на нос, а капюшон еще ниже на глаза, так что оставил для обзора узенькую щелочку. Он не рассчитывал, что его так быстро хватятся. Неужели и в розыск уже объявили? Он припустился по обочине бегом, сверившись с картой, нарисованной словно учеником начальной школы с прекрасными надписями: «А теперь налево», «Здесь не светись», «Направо все равно» и т.п.

Через десять минут он достиг места встречи — его обозначала большая поваленная сосна и лохматая голова его подельника, торчащая из-за ближайших кустов, за которыми он, видимо, пытался скрыться.

— Хвоста нет? — спросил Джаред, шагнув ему навстречу.

Дженсен демонстративно оглядел свою пятую точку:

— Не отрастил еще.

— Шутник, — буркнул Джаред, оглядываясь по сторонам. На шоссе было пустынно, хотя до настоящих сумерек оставалась еще пара часов. Никто не торопился в Оттаву. Говорят, из-за визита президента США на въезде в столицу Канады установили усиленный контроль. Кому охота влететь из-за паршивого косячка для настроения?

– Чуешь? – спросил он, ткнув пальцем в воздух. – Я придумал прекраснейший план! Нам все удастся.

– Я чую лишь, что от плана воняет грязными носками, – заявил Эклз, демонстративно сморщившись.

– Ну, это было гениальное решение – запихнуть план в грязные носки, – ничуть не смутившись, заявил Джаред. – Как бы ты еще обратил на него внимание.

Он подошел к Дженсену и похлопал его по плечу. Эклз ощутил большую ладонь и в который раз поразился, какой Джаред огромный. Он встречался с ним вживую всего раза три, под конвоем, да они даже поговорить толком не успевали. По большей части общались по тайной почте, именно так расцвела их симпатия, так родилось совместное желание сбежать.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — Дженсен продолжал строить из себя исключительно делового парня. — В лесу ты точно ориентируешься?

— У всех здешних белок запасы найду, — пылко пообещал Джаред.

Дженсен позволил себе улыбнуться:  
— Ладно, веди тогда, канадский лосяра.

Они пошли по едва заметной тропинке в лес, окружавший Великое озеро Онтарио. Там в лесу их никто не поймает.

***

— Сэр! — полковник Столберг вытянулся перед генералом.

— Как посмели! Как допустили! — генерал Брандтон едва не плевался огнем от ярости. — Да я вас, да я ваших охранников, да я вас всех! — генерал сделал пассы руками, подозрительно похожие на растирание специй в ступке. — Докладывайте! — рявкнул он.

— Сэр, спецназ поднят по тревоге, вертолеты в воздухе, прочесываем местность. Техники отслеживают звонки, агенты под прикрытием опрашивают возможных свидетелей, — отчеканил Столберг, в его теле двигались только губы, он и моргать не решался. 

— Если пресса пронюхает… — генерал Брандтон раздул ноздри и выпучил глаза. — Не погоны полетят, головы полетят, Столберг, ясно? 

От грохота дверей вслед за вылетевшим в коридор генералом Столберг инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи, заодно проверяя, хорошо ли она держится на шее, и сможет ли генерал откусить ее сразу или будет отгрызать в несколько заходов.

***

— Не соврал мужик, — Дженсен прихлопнул очередного комара на шее и натянул куртку на колени: канадские зверюги не только жужжали как приличные электрогенераторы, но и запросто прокусывали джинсовую ткань. 

— О чем ты? — Джаред меланхолично насадил на булавку нового червяка и закинул самодельную удочку в озеро.

— Да комары эти, черт их дери, всю кровь выпьют, — Дженсен снова лупанул себя по голой шее ладонью. — Может, ну ее, рыбу ту? Пошли в поселок, я видел тут недалеко, раздобудем еду.

— У тебя бабки есть? — удивился Падалеки. — Наличка? 

— А. Ну нет, — Дженсен так искренне удивился, что Джаред, глядя на него, расхохотался:

— Что, отвык совсем от воли? Это тебе не там, еду бесплатную по расписанию не выдают, а если украсть попытаемся — тут же местные полицию вызовут, и нам капец.

— Можно подумать, у тебя бабки есть, — обиделся Дженсен. — Нашелся тут умник.

— И у меня нет, — вздохнул Джаред. — Я себе нычку делал, но пришлось менять планы по ходу, так что все осталось там, — загадочно добавил он.

— Все? — переспросил Дженсен.

— Ну не все прям все, крема вот от комаров даже там не было, кто ж знал, что они тебя так полюбят, — Джаред дружески потрепал Дженсена по загривку и потер пальцами красные следы от самоизбиений на шее, под которыми уже вспухали плотными комочками комариные укусы. — Ого…

— Ого, — подтвердил Дженсен, он боялся шелохнуться, чтобы не выдать себя, рука Джареда все еще касалась его шеи. 

— Ладно, убедил, — Джаред обернулся назад и пересчитал мелких рыбешек в кучке. — На сегодня хватит, а завтра будем думать, чем кормиться. Я бы предложил на лося пойти, только найдем, чем его валить. 

— Оптимизмом своим попробуй завалить, он у тебя, как я вижу, убойный, — ответил Дженсен, вскакивая на ноги. — На лося он собрался. Почему не на слона?

— Исключительно по географическим причинам, — сказал Джаред, проигнорировав сарказм. Он бережно смотал «удочку» из палки и булавки на леске и спрятал в кусты. — Еще пригодится. Пошли, надо думать, где ночевать будем. — Джаред стянул с плеч надетый поверх куртки черный дождевик и накинул на Дженсена.

— Я не просил, — сказал Дженсен, замерев от неожиданности.

— Если тебя сожрут комары, я не смогу похвастаться, как круто готовлю рыбу на огне, — Джаред подмигнул ему и пошел сквозь прибрежные заросли в гущу леса.

Дженсен только теперь понял, как сильно замерз за эти пару часов неподвижного сидения на корточках у самой воды, когда начал быстро согреваться в новой одежке. Очень странный эффект, Дженсен никогда бы не подумал, что однослойный целлофан может греть не хуже куртки на меху, причем так, что даже пяткам становилось жарко.

 

***

Семейная пара Трамбле только что закончила ругаться по поводу ужина и готовилась отойти ко сну, завершая вечерний ритуал, не менявшийся вот уже 30 лет. Но в этот раз он был прерван: сначала оба увидели блики от мощных фонариков, шаривших по потолку и стенам их спальни, затем басовитый голос прогрохотал:  
— Итак, где вы скрываете беглецов?

Мистер и миссис Трамбле несколько секунд смотрели на темную фигуру, выросшую в дверном проеме, – сама дверь до этого упала с петель с ужасным грохотом. Затем миссис Трамбле пронзительно завизжала. От восторга:  
— Эрик! Эрик! Мы как будто в "Горячей точке" и отказались договариваться с полицией! Я расскажу Энн — она же помрет от зависти! Эй! — обратилась она к ворвавшимся, — а можно пару автоматных очередей по стенам, чтобы я могла показать всем пулевые отверстия?

Темная фигура закашлялась, затем шагнула ближе к кровати и бросила на одеяло две фотографии.  
— Когда вы их видели в последний раз?

Миссис Трамбле проворно выхватила снимки из рук мужа и вгляделась в них:  
— Вообще не видели, — разочарованно сообщила она. — А кто это такие? На актеров-красавчиков похожи.

— Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, – суеверно перекрестился пришелец. — Вы точно их не видели нигде в новостях?

— Я не смотрю новости с тех пор, как мы проиграли референдум о независимости Квебека, — с достоинством ответил мистер Трамбле. — Я даже телевизор выбросил в окно. И физический ущерб собачке миссис Смит уже оплатил.

— Так, значит, новости не смотрит уже 23 года, — прикинул вслух полковник. а это был именно он.

— Да, теперь приходится смотреть "Горячую точку" у соседки, а она та еще стерва, — пожаловалась миссис Трамбле, промокая пододеяльником сухие глаза.

Военный направился обратно к двери, но внезапно обернулся:  
— Контрольный вопрос: кто сейчас стоит во главе Канады?

— Елизавета Вторая, — произнесли хором супруги Трамбле.

— Ну точно 23 года без новостей, — махнул рукой военный. Через несколько секунд взревели моторы и пришельцев след простыл, подарив деревушке под Оттавой тему для обсуждений на следующие 23 года.

 

***

 

— Ну что я тебе говорил, а? — воскликнул Джаред. — Вот и дом лесника! 

— Это максимум сарай лесника, — Дженсен изобразил кислую мину и встряхнул охапку дров в руках, чтобы перехватить поленья удобнее.

— Очень странно, я вообще номер люкс заказывал с бассейном и висячими садами на крыше, видно, лоси не успели построить, — ответил Падалеки, выглядывая между веток. — Пошли, кажется, чисто.

— Еще бы не чисто, кто в такую глушь полезет, — продолжал тихо возмущаться Дженсен. 

— Ты бы радовался, — посоветовал Джаред. — Если б мы домик не нашли, ночевали бы под кустом. А это под утро так себе удовольствие, особенно когда с листьев роса на макушку капает, а по ногам ежи бегают.

— Потрепала тебя, видно, житуха, — с восхищением сказал Дженсен. — Мне как-то в кустах пока не доводилось ночевать.

— Молодой еще, — снисходительно улыбнулся ему Джаред. 

— Я вообще-то старше тебя, — напомнил ему Дженсен. 

— А я не о возрасте, — Джаред пожал плечами, они наконец-то подошли к домику, Падалеки пнул дверь, и та со скрипом открылась внутрь. — В нашем деле разве возраст важен? У кого больше срок, тот и старше. Я вот второй мотаю, а ты и с первого-то всего год отсидел. Вот как второй получишь…

— Типун тебе на язык! — испугался Дженсен.

Джаред тактично промолчал. Он уж точно знал, насколько больной эта тема может быть для новичка.

В деревянном домике было сухо, что главное, стоящая в углу буржуйка намекала, что скоро будет еще и тепло, а вот одинокая тахта с продавленной серединой всем своим протертым покрывалом намекала, что может стать даже совсем жарко. Дженсен скинул дождевик и уселся на тахту, пока Джаред разводил трутом и спичками огонь в печке, чистил рыбешек от внутренностей и чешуи ржавой ножовкой прямо на голом столе и нанизывал на веточки-шампуры крупные лесные грибы.

— Прошу, — Джаред отвесил Дженсену поклон, протягивая тарелку с двумя дымящимися рыбками и подгоревшими по краешку шляпок грибами.

— Вилок нет? — с надеждой спросил Дженсен.

— Никаких вилок. Руками, сударь, руками.

Джаред взял свою тарелку и сел напротив тахты на голый пол.

— Эй, ты чего, я бы подвинулся, — Дженсен пересел дальше, освобождая для Джареда место, но тот отмахнулся.

— Мы в лесу, едим рыбу, которую поймали, и грибы, которые собрали. Цивилизованные места для сидения только нарушат гармонию.

Подумав, Дженсен тоже пересел на пол и принялся за еду.

— Ну как? — спросил Джаред, вытирая рот рукавом.

— Гармония в порядке, — подтвердил Дженсен.

— А рыба?

— Как на приеме у премьер-министра Норвегии, только кости можно прямо в тарелку выплевывать, и о погоде честно говорить, что она дерьмо, — сказал Дженсен, и они оба рассмеялись.

— А круто, что мы решились на побег, — Джаред отставил свою тарелку и теперь смотрел на огонь.

Дженсену снова стало жарковато, он расстегнул куртку и машинально полез рукой к комариным укусам на шее.

— Не чеши, — Джаред перехватил его руку. — Будет только хуже. Еще инфекцию занесешь. 

— Чешется сильно, — пожаловался Дженсен. — Обработать бы чем-то.

Джаред раздумывал несколько секунд.

— Можно слюной, — предложил он, все еще держа Дженсена за запястье. — Она антибактериальная и вся фигня. 

— И обезболивает, я читал, — Дженсен отвел взгляд.

Джаред наклонился и провел по его шее языком:  
— Я только чтобы…

— Да, я понял, — выдохнул Дженсен.

Мягкий язык гладил бугорки комариных укусов самым кончиком, затем Джаред двинулся ниже и обхватил губами кадык, прикусил кожу губами, и когда Дженсен тихо застонал, тут же отпустил его и отодвинулся.

— Извини, я думал, там тоже укусы, — Джаред облизал губы.

— А там нет? — с надеждой спросил Дженсен.

— Я не успел разобраться. Можем проверить еще раз? – полувопросительно сказал Джаред и посмотрел на Дженсена.

— Да, надо убедиться, – Дженсен провел пальцами по кадыку, размазывая по коже слюну Джареда.

— Иди сюда, – Джаред подхватил его за талию и перетащил себе на колени. — Так лучше видно, костер, – сбивчиво пояснил он, просовывая руку под куртку и оттягивая вверх свитер. — Там тоже надо проверить, вдруг и там, — сказал Джаред, подаваясь вперед.

— Да, вдруг, — согласился Дженсен, ловя его губы на полпути. 

 

***

— Значит, мы движемся в правильном направлении, – мрачно констатировал Столберг, наблюдая, как "Импалу" поднимают на поверхность лесного озера. Многочисленные следы на берегу показывали, что водителя не было в машине в момент утопления. – Морган, заканчивай рыдать и приступай к дальнейшим поискам.

Агент Джеффри Морган отлепил себя от мокрого капота и, отчетливо всхлипывая, вернулся к исполнению обязанностей.  
— Что показали камеры на заправке? — спросил генерал полковника.

— Там в это время проезжала машина, черного цвета, номер J13906, ее пассажиры определенно могли видеть беглеца. Остальные автомобили быстро установить сложно. По данным спутника, пассажиры машины остановились в мотеле в сотне километров отсюда. 

– Тогда немедленно отправляемся туда, — скомандовал начальник.

Столберг кивнул и быстро отдал несколько распоряжений в коммуникатор, завершив все фразой:  
— Операция "Винчестер" продолжается.

— Почему для кодового названия объекта выбрали "Винчестер"? — шепотом спросил один из рядовых военных другого.

— Это из-за Дина Винчестера, который несколько лет назад похитил американского президента, а потом сбежал из тюрьмы вместе с братом. Его так и не нашли. 

— Президента?

— Ты серьезно?

— Откуда я знаю, я не слежу за жизнью там, где пьют содовую.

— Винчестера, конечно. В общем, нашего беглеца назвали так в знак того, что мы-то его точно поймаем.

Все посетители маленького мотеля на трассе были взбудоражены, когда к зданию подкатило несколько автомобилей защитного цвета, из которых высыпали деловые парни в форме хаки без опознавательных шевронов. У ресепшна уже стоял неприметный человек в костюме, который без всяких предисловий назвал число — "14" — и группа понеслась в 14 номер. 

Но стучать в него не потребовалось: дверь была открыта нараспашку. Вошедший в комнату Столберг с досадой хлопнул кулаком по бедру. Там на кровати сидели двое парней, а окружали их люди в одинаковых черных костюмах с одинаковыми выражениями на лицах.

С одним из людей полковник обменялся короткими кивками.

— Камеры на заправке? — спросил он тихо.

— Пеленг мобильного телефона, — ответил ему тот.

— Что говорят?

— Ничего не видели, ничего не слышали, — ответил "костюм".

— Уверены?

— Абсолютно.

— Хорошо, тогда мы уходим.

— Мы все равно найдем нашего беглеца первыми.

— В ваших мечтах, — пренебрежительно сказал Столберг и привычно поднес коммуникатор ко рту. мужчина в костюме повторил его жест, и одновременно прозвучало:  
— Операция "Винчестер" продолжается.

— Наводка на Винчестера ложная.

Затем оба посмотрели друг на друга и хором произнесли:  
— Да ладно!

После того, как незваные гости покинули номер, двое приятелей из Оттавы, решившие порыбачить на выходных, переглянулись:  
— Может, надо было все-таки сказать? Чувак отказался садиться к нам в тачку.

— Если бы за мной охотились такие дружелюбные ребята, я бы тоже отказался.

— Ну да, чувак мне все-таки понравился больше, чем эти уроды, высадившие нам дверь. Он выглядел как любитель порыбачить.

— Точно. А эти люди явно не любят рыбалку.

 

***

Дженсен приоткрыл один глаз и потерся носом о плечо Джареда, тот машинально погладил его широкой ладонью по голой спине и придвинул к себе ближе:  
— Рано, спи, — просипел он, не открывая глаза. 

 

Дженсен легко коснулся губами его ключицы и прижался щекой к груди. И правда, что это он проснулся в такую рань, сейчас максимум было часов семь, предрассветный холод едва отступил, и сквозь щели в дощатой стене проглядывали и ползли по их телам, полу и потолку первые лучики. Ветер за окном трепал листву, убаюкивающе похрустывали ветки кустарников, а лучики все ползли вверх, красные точки то сходились, то расходились, рисовали узоры, будто танцевали…

Стоп. Красные точки?

— Джаред, облава! — шепнул Дженсен, перекатился через него и грохнулся на пол. 

Джаред поднял взлохмаченную голову и сонно уставился на него, пытаясь врубиться. Дженсен дернул его за руку и стащил с кровати, Джаред рухнул прямо на Дженсена, и тот тихо застонал.

— Лосяра. Что ж ты огромный такой, — пропыхтел он, скидывая с себя Падалеки.

— Ночью ты моим размерам больше радовался, — обиделся Джаред, встал на четвереньки и подполз к двери. — Вот черт, — выругался он, выглянув на улицу сквозь щель между досками. — Спецназ. Десятка три. И снайперы наверняка.

— Что делать будем? — спросил Дженсен, с трудом подавляя в себе панику.

— Короче, предлагаю брать на испуг, — Джаред осторожно поднялся на ноги, следя, чтобы не оказаться в зоне обстрела, но окно в домике было только одно, и то завешенное плотной занавеской. Осмелев, Джаред упер кулаки в бока и сделал стойку Супермена. — Короче, складываем руки, типа у нас пистолеты, выскакиваем и кричим «Свободу Гондурасу!». Пока они поймут, что происходит, мы уже и сбежим. 

Джаред смотрел на него с улыбкой, но глаза были слишком грустные, чтобы Дженсен мог обмануться этой наигранной веселостью. Он вздохнул и все-таки улыбнулся в ответ:  
— План — огонь. Прям так пойдешь или все-таки трусы дать?

 

***

 

Они попрощались у закрытой двери, один короткий поцелуй, прежде чем на весь лес, спугивая птиц с насиженных веток, не раздался в громкоговоритель приказ выйти с поднятыми руками и отпустить заложников. 

— Не стреляйте, мы выходим! — крикнул Джаред, выждал три секунды и пнул дверь ногой, попутно на всякий случай отпихивая Дженсена плечом с прохода. — Эй, мы тут, руки подняты, оружия у нас нет, — продолжил Джаред, слегка холодея от мысли, что ему в грудь нацелены десятки винтовок.

— Отставить, отставить! Убрать оружие! — заорал командир штурмового отряда. — Окружить! Вторая группа — штурм дома.  
Спецназовцы хлынули из леса как черная лавина, и за секунду Джаред и Дженсен были окружены вооруженными людьми, которые встали к ним спиной и закрыли собой от возможной опасности.

— Мы их нашли, квадрат семь восемь пять, — отчитался по рации командир. — Живы, целы.

— Сейчас начнется, — обреченно вздохнул Дженсен.

— Прорвемся, — Джаред посмотрел на него. — Да руки опусти, нас вроде передумали расстреливать.

Над кронами деревьев пронеслись военные вертолеты, и уже через минуту сквозь колючие кустарники, теряя в неравной схватке с флорой золоченые пуговицы на форме неслись глава национальной безопасности США Дон Кронсон, и генерал, а по совместительству министр безопасности Канады Брандтон. Спецназовцы мигом расступились.

— Господин президент, вы в порядке? — Дон Кронсон, теряя самообладание, едва не накинулся на Дженсена. — Вертолет с нашими медиками на подлете, мы немедленно эвакуируем вас в Вашингтон. — Вы бы только знали, какая паника сейчас в Белом доме.   
Видя, как Кронсон тискает Дженсена, Джаред предупреждающе зыркнул на своего генерала:  
— Брандтон, без рук. Живой я, щупать ничего не надо. 

— Я рад, господин премьер-министр, — чинно ответил генерал. — Канадский народ не пережил бы такую потерю.

— Слезу еще пусти, — скривился Джаред.

— Сэр, в доме чисто, похитителей нет. Мы оцепим территорию, они не скроются, — отрапортовал командующий спецназом полковник Столберг.

– Да не было никаких похитителей, – Дженсен с трудом отбился от министра, который продолжал его безбожно щупать в поисках повреждений.

– А что тогда было? – спросил тот, недобро поглядывая на Джареда.

– Мы решали важные межгосударственные вопросы в частном порядке! – гордо выдал президент Эклз.

– Ширинку застегни, всю демократию видно, – шепнул Падалеки ему на ухо. 

Дженсен отступил на шаг, чтобы привести в порядок одежду, и Джаред тут же закрыл его собой от посторонних глаз, надвинувшись на генерала:  
– Ну, что мне скажет наш без двух минут бывший министр безопасности? – наехал на него Джаред. – Все ли в порядке у нас в стране с предотвращением чрезвычайных ситуаций?

— Господин премьер-министр… — начал генерал. — Но кто же знал. Мы и подумать не могли, что такое случится.

— Провалили проверку, — Джаред поцокал языком. — Отвратительно работаете. 

— Господа, предлагаю продолжить разговор в более подходящем месте, — вклинился Кронсон, который явно мечтал сгрести президента Эклза в охапку и умчаться с ним в закат, подальше от подозрительных канадских министров. — Сэр, вертолет ждет.  
Дженсен поджал губы и виновато посмотрел на Джареда.

— Мне пора, — сказал он. — Было… круто, — он протянул Джареду руку, хотя от этого официоза становилось совсем неуютно.

— Повторим как-нибудь? — Джаред наклонился к его уху.

— Мечтай! Мои мне после этого жучки в уши вставят и противоугонную сигнализацию в задницу, — ответил Дженсен, пряча лицо в воротнике куртки Джареда, чтобы никто особо одаренный не прочитал по губам его слова.

— Я что-то придумаю, — пообещал Джаред, отстранился и добавил уже намного громче: — Господин президент, благодарю за плодотворную дискуссию, мои советники подготовят официальные документы по ее итогам, так что ждите письмецо, как говорится.

Джаред незаметно подмигнул ему, и у Дженсена сразу потеплело на душе.  
— Буду ждать, — пообещал он.

 

Эпилог

 

— Итак, господин премьер-министр, мы готовы обсудить вопросы внешней торговли, — по-деловому начал Эклз, поправляя галстук и мельком оглядывая свою и чужую делегации, собравшиеся за огромным овальным столом. — Думаю, вы согласитесь, что наши страны многое могут дать друг другу в самом ближайшем будущем. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Падалеки. — Моя страна больше настроена на экспорт, в нынешних обстоятельствах это наиболее подходящий вариант.

— Извините, но вы уже вчера экспортировали! — возмутился Эклз. — В смысле, в прошлом месяце вы неоднократно вводили товары в мою страну по беспошлинному коридору, и мы настаиваем на ответной любезности с вашей стороны. Мы, знаете ли, тоже хотим экспортировать.

Премьер-министр Падалеки вертел в руках ручку.

— Да, но вы можете экспортировать нам товары для оральной гигиены в неограниченном количестве, разве эти условия недостаточно хороши для вас? — спросил он. — Мы могли бы принимать подобного рода импорт от вас еще более интенсивно, если в ответ ваш беспошлинный коридор будет открыт для наших ракетоносителей. 

Дженсен встал и уперся кулаками в стол:  
— А если мы тоже хотим импортировать свои ракетоносители в ваш беспошлинный коридор? Что тогда? 

— Погодите, как это, они нам, а мы им? – седовласый министр торговли США поправил очки и зарылся в свои бумаги. – Мистер президент, разве мы планировали экспортировать ракетоносители? Если я не ошибаюсь…

– Да не лезьте вы! – отмахнулся Эклз. – Мы тут важные вопросы решаем, а вы со своей ерундой. 

– Ваш министр дело говорит, господин президент, — заметил Падалеки. — Нам под ваши ракетоносители каждый раз свои коридоры расширять — это кипа лишних бумаг. Вот в устной форме договориться — совсем другое дело. 

— Вы бы мне еще ваши автомобили на ручном управлении предложили по бросовым ценам, достопочтенный премьер-министр, — сощурился Эклз. — Так у нас такого добра и у самих хватает. Или принимайте ракетоносители, или переговоры на сегодня откладываются. 

— Ультиматум? — спросил Падалеки. Канадские министры, окружавшие главу своего правительства, начали оживленно перешептываться. — Не пойму, к чему вдруг такие санкции? Или у вас, господин президент, есть вопросы к нашим ракетоносителям? Или поставки топлива от боеголовок не устраивают? Так вроде ваша приграничная таможня его каждый раз салютами встречает, сложно после такого претензии предъявлять.

— Так я и не предъявляю, — уже миролюбиво сказал президент Эклз. — Но коридорчик-то свой для наших ракетоносителей извольте предоставить, достопочтенный.

Какое-то время главы государств буравили друг друга взглядами, после чего премьер-министр Падалеки внезапно ухмыльнулся и поднял руки, признавая поражение:  
— На что ни пойдешь ради сохранения дружбы между нашими странами. 

— Отлично, – обрадовался президент Эклз. — В таком случае предлагаю немедленно приступить к реализации нового договора. 

— Немедленно? — Падалеки выпучил на него глаза. — Вам не кажется, что необходимо сперва подготовить юридические документы по коридору?

— В процессе подготовите, согласен понизить налоги на ввоз горюче-смазочных материалов в качестве компенсации за срочность, — предложил Эклз. — Исключительно в знак крепкой дружбы, как вы точно выразились.

— Очень щедро, господин президент, — пробормотал Падалеки, вздыхая.

— Сэр, такой шанс, мы можем выторговать себе льготы на аренду земли, – зашептал Джареду на ухо молодой советник. – Пустим по нашим коридорам хоть их танкеры с нефтью, все равно же выгодно!

– Какие танкеры? – Падалеки заметно побледнел. — Легко тебе чужими коридорами распоряжаться, а они, между прочим, не резиновые! Никаких танкеров. Один раз их ракетоносители пропустим — и пусть радуются до следующего экономического форума, — тихо ответил он, чтобы Эклз не дай бог не услышал.

— Прошу всех покинуть зал совещаний, — тем временем командовал Эклз, и министры с обеих сторон бодро вскакивали со своих мест и спешили к дверям.

— Эх, а ведь опять вопросы миграции не обсудили, — сетовал пожилой министр внешней политики США, придерживая двери перед своим еще более пожилым канадским коллегой.

— Горюче-смазочные материалы вперед, — предупредил Падалеки, когда Эклз закрыл дверь в зал заседаний на ключ. — И не жадничайте, господин президент.

— Для дружественного государства — все что угодно, — пообещал Эклз, стягивая галстук.


End file.
